Angel Wings and the Whores Next Door
by Beekachu
Summary: A lot can happen in a hole-in-the-wall tattoo parlor. AU Caryl! (Rating is subject to change)


I stroke the head of the needle across the smooth, bare thigh that lies before me. For some artists, the inking of intimate areas might be considered an arousing experience, especially if you add in the soft, almost expert-sounding whimpers and moans that are spilling from the middle-aged woman's painted lips.

It's different for me. There is no other person. It's just skin, just a canvas. You wouldn't be turned-on by a blank piece of paper. It's just how I view things. Merle, on the other hand, is completely different.

I risk a glance in his direction. The street-walking woman named Maria is currently letting loose small, breathy moans as Merle traces his needle up her abdomen. It's not a job that required her to remove her shirt, or her bra, but both clothing articles have been long-since abandoned on the dusty floor.

The job should have taken just a little over half an hour. I know this. It's been a process drug out over the past three hours. I know Merle knows his girlfriend will show up soon. I can see it in his normally steady lines, the way they're slowly beginning wave slightly in his haste to finish the job he's prolonged finishing for just a bit too long.

I turn back to my client as she lets out an almost needy sounding, louder-than-necessary moan. Attention whore.

"When's this job gunna be done, babydoll?" She questions, reaching out to brush her fingertips through my hair as she speaks.

"Dunno." I say through clenched teeth, tensed under her soft hand.

She huffs slightly and pulls away. "Loosen up, asshole."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I duck my head back to her thigh, quickening my pace. I'm ready to leave this place. Before Merle's regulars start to trickle in.

I hear the door's bell titter as the cracked glass door is shoved open. I glance over at Merle, who's lifted his gaze from the woman's bare breasts to stare in what I'd consider amazement at the door.

I also lift my gaze, and then quickly find my face contorting to make the same expression.

She's beautiful. Not what I'm used to seeing around here. She has a fresh, smiling face. Her face is refreshingly empty, her short hair styled playfully tousled on her head.

"Hello?" She greets with a certain amount of uncertainty, but a smile keeping residence on her pretty face.

"Why hello beautiful." Merle says, standing from his crouch with that oh-so-charming smile of his. Downright smarmy in my own personal opinion. I know the intent behind such a smile.

"You can go, sweetheart." He calls over his shoulder to Candy, who huffs and reaches down to snatch up her clothing, not bothering to cover her bouncing breasts as she shoves past the mysterious beauty in the doorway.

I expected a bigger reaction from someone who isn't from these parts. But the woman just sidesteps politely, smiling… Smiling… _Smiling_ that happy smile.

"You're good." I grunt to the smooth thigh I've finished wiping off and shining.

"Thanks sweetheart. " She says, standing and admiring the rose I've carved into her skin.

I grunt in reply, standing and moving to the counter, where Merle's speaking with the woman who's somehow ruptured the usual flow of the place.

"What's she want?" I mumble to Merle, keeping my gaze down slightly.

Even with my eyes down, I can't help but risk a glance up to the woman, who's staring with an almost child-like wonder at the selection of pre-made designs we've pasted to the front desk.

"Small set of angel wings on her back, err, shoulder area? Coupl'a other things. You got it, baby brother. I have other people already backed up on my list." He says, scratching the back of his neck.

I nod a bit stiffly, and then turn my gaze back to the woman.

"Err—Name?" I stutter slightly, picking up a pen and clicking it a few times, hovering it over the notepad of appointments.

"Carol. Carol Peletier." She says in a clear, sweet voice.

"When 'ya wantin' to get this done?" I ask, scribbling down her name.

"Well… Whenever I can. I figure it will take a while to get it all done…"

I nod. "I ain't got no appointments for the next week, if you're wantin' to get it done pretty soon."

Her smile lights up her face. I have to avert my gaze. It's almost unnatural, the amount of happiness this woman seems to be excreting.

"Perfect!" She says happily, "Can we start tomorrow, do you think?"

I can't help but twitch my lips into a smile as I nod. "That'll do 'er." I affirm, clicking the pen shut and closing the notebook.

"Great!" She says. "I'll see y'all tomorrow then!" She turns, gripping her small purse to her side and exiting.

I feel my eyes pull down, examining her small, fit physique.

"_Great _ass." I hear Merle practically groan under his breath and he pounds his palms on the counter and thrusts his hips.

I blush furiously, dropping my gaze to the counter. "Shut up, Merle."

_She ain't like us 'round here. Treat her like a lady. _


End file.
